sIn NoMBrE
by flaka-Potter
Summary: LEELO!


**Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y al Warner Bros. **

Potter Granger, decía en letras plateadas y con una extraordinaria caligrafía aquella placa colgada en el lado superior izquierdo de aquella imponente puerta de roble, seguida por un portón, que daban a la bienvenida a la mansión. Esa imponente casa se encontraba la colina del Valle Godric, con grandes jardines, y paredes blancas que aguardaban a una pequeña familia.

Calidas y expertas manos sintió que paseaban sobre su pecho desnudo, ni siquiera se inmuto al sentirlo, sabia perfectamente bn a quien le pertenecían además de que la sensación era agradable, ¿para que abrir los ojos? Los parpados le pesaban, un movimiento en su cuello le hizo abrir aquellos destellantes ojos verde, que brillaban mas que nunca, y lo que sus ojos vieron fue lo mas hermoso, que pudo apreciar, frente a el se encontraba la culpable de que su sueño fuese interrumpido, con una esplendida sonrisa en los labios, y todos los cabellos fuera de lugar la mujer de su vida, con un hábil movimiento logro apresarla entre el colchón y el, provocando un estrepitosa risa, de parte de ella, que no tardo en colocar sus brazos, alrededor de el cuello de su amado, mientras el le acariciaba la espalda,

Las risas cesaron

Y ahora era un calido beso el que compartían, roces de nariz, y movimientos de la cabeza en sentidos opuestos, rápidamente sus lenguas empezaron con lo suyo mientras las manos acariciaban lugares que provocaban gemidos de vez en cuando,

-Te amo –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo en el que se separaron,

-Yo mas –susurro Harry al oído.

Harry Potter el niño que vivió, había contraído matrimonio, con su mejor amiga Hermione Granger a los 5 años de terminar el colegio, y derrotar a Voldemort, actualmente el era el Jefe de Aurores en Gran Bretaña, un puesto envidiado por muchos, pero al cual había llegado por esfuerzo y trabajo, al igual que pertenecía a la Selección Nacional de Quidich (o como se escriba) de su país, ocupando el puesto de buscador. Hermione había terminado el Colegio con las mejores calificaciones, era parte del equipo de Aurores que comandaba Harry, y en los tiempos libres se dedicaba a hacer reportes, en el diario el Profeta. Ambos reconocidos, entre la sociedad, y con un status digno.

Vivian como querían y no tendrían que preocuparse por dinero por mucho tiempo, además que contaban ambos con escasos 24 años y todavía quedaba mucho por disfrutar

-Si claro, ahora quítate que me aplastas –le contesto su mujer con voz, de berrinche,

-Claro, ahora te aplasto, pero que tal anoche, ni siquiera te quejabas –contesto un Harry divertido al ver la expresión de Hermione y acomódense a su lado.

-Vamos prefiero estar arriba –dijo con voz maliciosa en el momento en el cual se paraba de la extensa cama con una sabana medio cubriendo su cuerpo, pues dejaba al descubierto el comienza de sus senos, y sus largas piernas, camino hacia la puerta que conducía al baño –Cariño? Podrías ir a cuarto de los niños ? –grito desde de la humeante ducha

Perezosamente Harry busco entre todo aquel debralle sus boxers y unos pantalones de tela, revolviéndose el cabello salio de la recamara, al pasillo, abriendo la primera puerta a su derecha que se encontraba a unos metros de el, la casa era enorme, a decir verdad la recamara de ellos que era la principal, contaba con una gran cama, dos mesas de noche en cada lado, un gran tocador, la puerta que conducía a los closeds, la del balcón con una pequeña terraza, y la de el baño, enfrente de su cama se encontraba la segunda chimenea de la casa, rodeada de una cómoda sala, con asientos de piel, color marfil, el estilo era simple nada de tallados en las paredes ni en las puertas, todo totalmente liso, la alfombra color negro y los muebles de madera lisa, con piso de madera todo, menos las recamaras que contaban con alfombra hueso, y la cocina que tenia piso de cerámica, las paredes generales eran de colores otoñales, tonalidades del rojo, amarrillo y mezclas de estos,.

Al quedar la puerta completamente abierta Harry se topo con dos cunas de las cuales se escuchan intentos de palabras, balbuceos y risas rápidamente se aproximó a la primera de ellas, una preciosa nena se encontraba ahí, con unos centellantes ojos verdes y el cabello negro,

-Papa –pronuncio la pequeña al ver a su padre observándoles

-Lily preciosa, ven conmigo James también se despertó –tomo en brazos a la pequeña Lily para dirigirse a la segunda cuna donde, un castaño observaba a su hermana y papa parado en cuna –James si tu madre te viera ahí pegaría el grito, así que ven conmigo –al igual que a Lily, Harry tomo James, y se dirigió a su habitación, los sentó en la sala de estar, donde el día anterior habían dejado algunos juguetes. Los niños se pararon inmediatamente y comenzaron correr de un lado a otro, mientras su padre se dirigía a la cama, para tomar el control, y encender el televisor que tenia transmisión de canales Mágicos,

-LILY Y JAMES POTTER –aquel grito saco a Harry de su mundo feliz de noticias, e inmediatamente busco a sus hijos en la recamara pero no los encontró. Se dirigió al baño y ahí se encontraba un James que detenía el bote de jabón de manos al revés mientras este se dispersaba por todo el piso y a una Lily con el rollo de papel, regado en todas partes

Lo primero que hizo fue sonreír, aquella imagen iría a su álbum de fotos cerebral

-No veo que es gracioso Harry –interrumpió sus pensamientos una Hermione enfadada –No puedes reírte de todo lo que hagan, tienen que comportarse,

-Pero Herm cariño,

-Nada de peros, -sujeto a sus hijos y los subió al lava manos mirándolos duramente, -Lily y James esto esta mal –dijo en tono amenazador, la sonrisa del rostro de sus pequeños se desvaneció –y no quiero que lo vuelvan a hacer –termino mientras que con su varita susurraba un _Reparo _ -Ahora que su papa los lleve con Bety, para que los bañe porque vamos a salir

-A donde vamos a ir señora gruñona

-Harry no me digas que se te olvido

-Mmm creo que si, que pasa es muy importante

-Tenemos una comida en la Madriguera para ver como vamos a organizar lo de Navidad.

-Ahah claro, -contesto el apuesto joven tratando de recordar en que momento se lo había dicho.

-Harry voy a bajar a hacer el desayuno cuando te avise que bajes, lo vas a hacer, pero ya vas a estar bañado, y con los niños, listos ¿ustedes entendieron? –pregunto dirigiéndoles una mirada de cariño a sus bebes dándoles un beso a cada uno en la frente –los amo –termino regalándoles una sonrisa y saliendo del baño

-Oye? –reclamo un Harry enojado, -y a mi que, soy invisible o que?

Hermione no pudo contestar porque sus labios tenían cosas mas importante que hacer como corresponder el beso que le brindaba su marido, pero Harry no quería solo un beso, su mano empezaba a subir por dentro de la blusa de Hermione y cuando esta sintió una fría mano acariciar su sena, rompió el beso,

-Harry no es momento –contesto como podía pues la mano no se había quitado de aquel lugar,

-Es que no lo pude evitar –contesto mientras sus manos salían de cuerpo de Hermione –estas preciosa – Hermione vestía una falda campirano color verde militar de la cadera hasta como la mitad de la pantorrilla que tenia olanes no pronunciados pero si visibles, una blusa de tono verde mucho mas pálido que la falda que se amarraba por detrás del cuello dejando al descubierto la mitad de la espalda, pero que no era visible ya que llevaba una sudadera ligera verde bosque que tenia una figura en la parte del pecho izq., hecho con hilos amarillos, unos botines de gamuza tirándoles verde y café, su cara no tenia maquillaje, simplemente unas chapitas rosas y un poco de brillo, con una coleta alta, de donde se escapaban cabellos, por el corte que tenia, (N.A. consideren que Hermione tiene 24 años. Es joven se viste a la moda)

-Apresúrate –dijo dándole un fugaz beso –y sabes que, mejor yo me encargo de los Potter´s -salio con sus hijos de la mano

No tardo mucho en el baño, se coloco unos pantalones de mezclilla un poco ajustados, pero lo suficiente para remarcar el trasero y piernas (N.A. Harry Potter esta bueno), tennis blancos y playera Lacoste blanca, satisfecho con su imagen salio y tomo una chaqueta gris que se encontraba en el perchero

La primera serie de escalones que bajo lo dirigían a una amplia sala de televisión y a el despacho-biblioteca que compartía con su esposa, la segunda seria de escaleras legaba a una espaciosa sala, que se conectaba con el comedor que también lo hacia con un minibar, y mas al fondo la cocina.

Se encontraban ahí Hermione con los niños y Bety

-Buenos días Sr. Potter –exclamó la sirvienta-nana de donde se encontraba. Harry movió la mano en señal de saludo y se aproximo a su familia, que se encontraba ya en la mesa,

-Te acaba de llegar esto –dijo Hermione estirándole un paquete de cartas a Harry, cuando se metía un pedazo de fruta a la boca

-Son nuevas solicitudes –comento al terminar de ver los títulos de los papeles –odio que sea en estas fechas lo de contratar a nuevas personas, además estoy de vacaciones, deberían empezar a llegar en dos semanas,

-Amor deja de quejarte y desayuna no quiero que lleguemos tarde. Además no te preocupes siempre eliges bien. –los niños estaban sentados en sus respectivas sillas siendo vigilados por su mama, para que no se ensuciaran

-Por que tu me ayudas Mione, no se que haría sin ti,

-No harías nada corazón

-Oye que modesta!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Viste como a creído el hijo de Fleur y Bill? Dio un buen estirón este año, -decía Hermione cuando acostaban a los niños. Habían estado todo el día en la Madriguera, vieron a Ron y Luna con su niño tenia apenas 6 meses 1 año menor que sus gemelos, vieron a Fred y George, todos lo Weasly, que ahora ya no eran la numerosa y pobre familia, ya que actualmente era la súper extensa y rica familia, pues Arhur llego hasta ser el ministro de Magia y todos sus hijos eran talentosos en sus respectivos trabajos

-Claro que me di cuenta pero ahora no quiero hablar de lo de hoy en la tarde –dijo picadamente

-A no? Que se le antoja hablar o hacer al señor Potter –estaban ya en su habitación

-Suena a una proposición señora Potter ? –se acercaba peligrosamente a ella

-Tómalo como sea, -inquirió, se sentó en su lado de la cama, se retiro los botines la falda, y se coloco el short de ceda corto muy corto color palo de rosa, lo hacia lenta y sensualmente sabia las reacciones de Harry.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-James Potter devuélveme eso AHORA! –gritaba una Joven des 17 años por toda la casa tratando de atrapar a su hermano –TE ADVIERTO QUE SI NO ME LA DAS LE contare cosas mi querida amiga Sam de cuando el pequeño Jamisie dormía con cierto peluche

-No te atreverías LILY –amenazo el muchacho parando en seco en las escaleras

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Seria tan cute ¿no crees? A tu novia le encantaría saberlo

-Toma –contesto de mala gana devolviéndole a Lily su diario –y más te vale cerrar la boca

-No te preocupes eso haré. –dijo de mala gana subiendo a su habitación

-James ya no molestes a tu hermana por favor,

-Pero mama ella se lo busca –contestaba James a una Hermione de 40 años que se encontraba enfrente de el con unos lentes y una fila de papeles dirigiéndose al despacho –Donde esta mi papa?

-No se creo que esta en el cuarto, prepara tus cosas en 20 min. Nos vamos a la estación avísale a tu padre

-Si mama, me o has dicho mil veces en estos 5 min.,

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Se despidieron de sus hijos, sabían, que seria un año difícil para ellos, el último, después tendrían que enfrentar la vida. Lily seria Medi-maga, y James Auror siempre admiro a su padre que mejor que seguirle los pasos

Harry y Hermione Potter regresaron a su casa, un poco desanimados, pero felices, como siempre lo habían sido desde el momento en el que entrelazaron sus vidas o quizás antes.

**FIN**

**Hola, aquí esta este pequeño fic, espero que les haya gustado, y agradecería un REVIEW**

**Hermione y Harry 4EVER! (Aunque Rowling diga otra cosa )**

**Bye bye**


End file.
